


Ventos Alísios ao Amanhecer

by kalluto_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalluto_chan/pseuds/kalluto_chan
Summary: Ele cheira à estrelas e galáxias, aquele garoto.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 4





	Ventos Alísios ao Amanhecer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [trading winds at dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631818) by [daisuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuga/pseuds/daisuga). 



> A vida de Yaku, com Lev e pós Lev.  
> (para giulia e nina (fica mais on-line ;;), por quê eu falei que iria traduzir e traduzi.)

Ele cheira a estrelas e galáxias, aquele garoto.

Ele é o garoto acenando em tuas memórias, aquele cujo olhos podem apontar imediatamente, não só por causa de sua altura ridícula, mas também por algo mais inato, como natural, até.

Sua memória fotográfica guarda com ternura cenários e eventos, com alta qualidade e brilhando, como fotografias que colocamos em retratos que duram eternidades. Cabelos grisalhos, olhos arregalados, tudo dele atrás de girassóis pressionado contra a arquibancada, pulando, bloqueando, braços desengonçados, e de certa forma funcionando, como uma carta do coringa, como um milagre, como as coisas com ele sempre seguem.

Como se fosse disso que ele fosse feito.

Ele cheira a estrelas e galáxias. Ele deixa um traço em tudo o que toca.  
  
Yaku pôde sentir as estrelas pulsando em suas veias.

* * *

  
"Eu sinto como se você estivesse morrendo.” Lev disse, rosto emburrado, transformando-se em algo que Yaku teria de fazer muito esforço para não rir de.

"Morrendo," Yaku repetiu, fitando o céu em suas cabeças, com toques de branco debaixo dos lençóis cérulos.

"Você sabe. Amanhã é nosso último jogo e tais. Como um funeral.”

"Funeral." Ele repetiu mais uma vez, deixando uma risada escapar. "Lev, eu só estou me graduando. Ano que vem você ainda jogará."

"Não vai ser o mesmo sem você.” Lev respondeu, com a cabeça no colo de Yaku, e virou um pouco para encontrar os olhos do mais baixo, “mas eu não me arrependo de ter escolhido Nekoma contigo, Yaku-senpai."

E então ele sorriu, riso e estrelas e tudo, o que fora estúpido pois o Sol estava mais alto do que o pulo de Hinata mas ele pôde sentir a existência de milhares de estrelas dentre aquele garoto, e algo com gosto de _eu também_ e _não será a última vez_ queimava em sua garganta. E fora tão poético, realmente, tão poético que Yaku permitiu-se chorar.

“Injusto.” ele murmurou, enquanto Lev levantava-se, tomando o rosto de Yaku em mãos, dedões envolvendo os seus olhos, limpando as lágrimas, confortante, gentil e sorrindo.

Galáxias. Girassóis.

“Está chovendo.”  
  
O céu nunca escureceu naquele dia.

* * *

Seus dedos moveram-se agilmente de uma tecla a outra, o piano soando exatamente como ele quisera, flutuando, envolvendo ambos os dois. Lev sentou-se no chão, costas apoiando se na cadeira em que Yaku ocupava, e o mesmo sabia que o russo sorria mesmo sem ver o seu rosto.

“Dmitri Shostakovich?"

"Eu pensava que você não sabia falar russo," Yaku respondeu, dedos trabalhando puramente em memória muscular, enquanto o foco lentamente ia para Lev. "Jazz Suite, No. 2."

Lev optou não responder ao primeiro golpe, deixando a cabeça pousar no colo do pianista, e Yaku soube que fora meio injusto, tocar enquanto Lev estava assim, mas ele sentiu a necessidade. "Minha avó costumava tocar isso."

(Yaku decidiu engolir as perguntas _Como ela era?_ _Como ela fala?_ _V_ _ocês dois eram próximos?_ ”)

Ele trocou para o segundo movimento, e sentiu Lev mover a cabeça apenas alguns centímetros, beijando seus joelhos.

  
“Obrigado.”

Ele tocou a peça perfeitamente, e, ainda assim, algo pareceu errado.

(Ele despediu-se de Lev no aeroporto no outro dia, enquanto ele voava para o funeral de sua vó.)

* * *

  
Entrar no ginásio de Nekoma após um ano de universidade era estranho, como voltar a sua cidade de nascência apenas para descobrir que seu velho apartamento fora demolido, e o velho homem Mizono já havia morrido. Como cuidar de uma flor e fazê-la florescer lindamente, apenas para alguém chegar e levá-la, clamando posse quando tu foste quem deixaste as mãos sujas.

Ok, talvez não algo tão doloroso como isso, porém, ele se viu diante de novos segundo e terceiro anistas, com uma nova trupe de rostos brilhantes, repletos de paixão, prontos para tomarem o mundo com uma tempestade. Ele assistiu os antigos colegas de time, como Taketora, Sou e Shibayama, apenas podendo dar um pequeno aceno antes de eles voltarem ao treino, fazendo um gesto como se dizendo perdão, espere um pouco. Ele deixou-nos irem embora, com um sorriso no rosto.

Eles excediam em entusiasmo e paixão, tanto que chegou perto de reacender uma já há muito fora apagada chama em Yaku, tampada pelas responsabilidades, estudos, operações em telescópios e como localizar tal estrela. Vê-los tão apaixonados e prontos para ir, entretanto, lembrou-o dos tempos em que ainda tinha 165 cm, brilhando e fervendo com a vontade de vencer, de segurar o mundo nas próprias mãos.

Novos técnicos. Novos membros.

  
"Morisuke!"

Mesmo time. Ele virou-se e viu Lev correndo em sua direção, ainda parecendo um broto de feijão, estranho porém familiar, tão familiar que ele pôde sentir a quadra transformando-se de volta ao que era três anos atrás, quando, ele também, estava pronto para tomar o mundo em mãos.  
  
Enquanto Lev envolvia-o em um abraço, suor e tudo, sem se importar, pois a única coisa que pensou foi a palavra _casa_.

* * *

“Eu quero uma tartaruga”, Lev disse, cabeça pousando sobre Yaku, como sempre fora. “Eu quero uma tartaruga. Elas parecem fortes.”

“Tartarugas são má-sorte,” Yaku retrucou, ainda olhando para o pet em mostra de qualquer forma, junto de Lev. “Dizem que elas atrasam o inevitável, ou algo assim.”

Era o meio de Janeiro, com a neve ainda caíndo, e lá eles estavam, fincados em gorros, cachecois e casacos, sacolas de papel e plástico penduras em suas mãos. Havia várias pessoas, mas eles conseguiram de certa forma juntar a maioria do necessitado, com o sentimentalismo de Lev que pediu por copos e a estética de Yaku que acabara com a maior parte de seus móveis e itens domésticos acabando sendo simples e minimalistas o quanto o possível.

Parecia que seus pulmões iriam explodir.

A animação que era de viver com alguém amado, sozinhos, era inaguentável em sua maior parte, e aí eles estavam, andando por Tóquio, pegando coisas para seu novo apartamento—sua casa.

Valeria a pena. 

Eles voltaram para casa com mais de 10 pratos, 8 copos, garfos e colheres e facas, uma frigideira e outras coisas que compraram de uma loja de imóveis. A tartaruga dormira em sua aquário, chamada “Haizuke”, num lugar seguro, numa mini mesa do lado de sua prateleira de livros que chegara no dia antes.

Eles deram um passo para trás, tomaram tudo dentro, e nas idades de 19 e 20, entenderam completamente o que significava pertencer a um lugar.

* * *

As risadas de Lev eram do tipo que viajavam por suas veias e explodiam em seu estômago.

As luzes de Natal estavam colocadas, penduradas sobre uma grande janela em seu apartamento. O local em si era espaçoso e de certa forma longe da cidade. Havia algo que soava como “Bate o sino” tocando no rádio, pilhas e pilhas de livros, comics, materias de referência e leituras por todo o lugar.

A música estava alta, mas ele não importou-se.

“Não consigo montar a árvore de natal sozinho.” Ele ouviu de trás. Tom de voz choroso, e Yaku questionou se havia acidentalmente se mudado e namorado com um garoto de cinco anos por séculos. “Pode me ajudar?”

“Tá, tá.”

Então eles fizeram. 

* * *

Foi quando eles ficaram presos por 40 minutos por uma máquina de comida que tomou 100￥ de Lev que Yaku percebeu, pela primeira vez o quão fodido estava.

“Por que você deu 100￥? Você não tem trocado nem nada?”

“Não! Mas eu queria te comprar uma bebida, Yaku-san.”

Ele piscou, confuso e pedindo por uma explicação. Lev ficou vermelho, com o peso das palavras provavelmente afogando-se, revirando-se relutante para responder a pergunta de Yaku.

“Eu—Eu queria que você se sentisse... apreciado?” Lev ficou ainda mais rubro, e Yaku percebeu, mesmo sem compreender inteiramente, encarando-o, sem palavras, com a boca abrindo, fechando-a e trazendo uma mão ao rosto para cobrí-lo, que estava tão, tão fodido, fodido por estar apaixonado por aquele garoto, e que um dia se arrependeria, porém agora não ligaria, ele pensou.

“Yaku-san?”

“Não é nada,” Yaku disse, tirando a mão do rosto, olhando diretamente a Lev antes de mover-se para frente e segurar suas mãos.

“Está tudo bem.”

* * *

  
“Você não precisava ter comprado este para mim,” Yaku sussurrou, enrolado debaixo das cobertas com Lev ao seu lado. “isso é caro.”

“Não é, eu juro!”

Milhares de estrelas espalhavam-se contra o teto e paredes e tudo mais, constelações e aglomerados, e quando Lev levantou a mão para apontar para Orion, havia estrelas embutidas contra elas mesmas em seu braço, brilhando contra sua pele.

Eles passaram tempos sussurrando nomes e detalhes de constelaçôes, estrelas, como se moviam e quão longe estavam.

“Mesmo que elas pareçam estar quase tocando?” Lev questionou, olhos arregalados em fascinação, emeraldas refletindo as estrelas.

Yaku-o encarou, engasgando as palavras de obrigado e eu te amo. “Sim.”

* * *

  
Não iria ligar, não importava o que Yaku fizesse.

Ele já havia pesquisado, porém após o quinto “Eu tenho o mesmo problema” no terceiro fórum que ele havia checado, ele desistiu e ligou seu abajur normal, colapsando na cama.

Ele encarou por um tempo o projetor de espaço, saudoso e implacável, antes de tentar mais uma vez. Memórias das estrelas explodindo no quarto de anos atrás vieram, quando ele ainda ligava e a cama não era tão fria e solitária quanto antes.

Suas mãos amoleceram, ainda segurando o cordão, olhos observando com ternura o abajur.

“Não importa mais.”

* * *

  
Ele chutou a máquina de comida, esperando que ou fosse devolver seu dinheiro, ou dá-lo o que este queria.

Ele suspirou, antes de apertar outro botão, causando a máquina fazer sons arrastados, e ele perguntou-se como esquecera que metade das máquinas de Tóquio foram construídas dos subúrbios mais profundos do inferno. Ele era quem deveria saber melhor do que ninguém.

Seus olhos encaram mais intensamente a máquina enquanto esta fazia sons de morte, notando o exterior verde, fadado, sombras familiares e nostálgicas por alguma razão.

A máquina já havia liberado a Fanta no momento em que percebeu o por quê. 

* * *

  
A árvore de natal acabou empoeirado no armário.

Yaku saíria de casa todo Natal para ou celebrar com seus antigos professores de universidade, ou com Kuroo e Kenma.

Este ano, ele celebrou sozinho, olhando para baixo as luzes de natal que iluminavam o campus, de pé na Torre de Observação. Os fogos de artificio explodiam no céu, mais distante do que a Roda Gigante que ele podia ver, faíscas lutando para tomar lugar das estrelas que não deram as caras naquela noite. A neve caíndo era leve, o ar gélido, enquanto ele se apoiava contra a beira, mãos segurando a lata de chá morno que havia comprado antes.

Ele deixou uma risada silenciosa, vapor saíndo de sua boca, dissipando-se no ar, com o silêncio de certa forma mais aguentável.

“Feliz Natal,” sussurrara; o ar frio lancinante em seus pulmões, convencendo-se que essa a razão das lágrimas.

* * *

A tartaruga era má sorte. Porém, não era a culpa de tal.

Aos 25, Yaku aprendeu a perder algo e nada culpar.

* * *

Há algo especial em ter reuniões de time no cemitério, onde ninguém se importa se você, por um instante, finge que ele ainda existe, onde ninguém olha-te com pena ou pergunta se estás bem a cada 5 segundos. Há algo também especial em se sentir grato por ter pessoas ao redor que sabem exatamente o que fazer. Há algo especial sobre a lápide menos fria a cada Maio, quando passas uma cerveja pra lá e come no piquenique, com o cheiro de flores compradas não tão sufocantes mais, quando não é tão solitário.

Mas também há algo especial sobre todas as emoções vindo no momento em que entras no apartamento depois, perceber que, após 5 anos sofrendo, dedos formigando, cabeça doendo, tu queres ele de volta.

Tu não sentiste o gosto de _casa_ em anos.

* * *

  
Yaku pressionou o caderno contra si, não realmente prestando atenção. Ele podia sentir o fantasma da quentura que sempre esteve no chão sobre seus pés, apoiando-se em si, beijando seus joelhos, _obrigado_.

Não havia nenhum.

Havia apenas um rascunho de um encômio e uma caneta.

* * *

  
“Palavras apenas te ajudam quanto tu as dizes. Eu nunca te disse que o amava. Tu nunca disseste que estavas morrendo. Fora um choque que nunca precisei. Até agora, jargões de médicos não saem em minha boca da forma que estrelas e galáxias ou teu nome faziam. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, o que o causou, porém tudo que sei é que nunca disse-te adeus. E tu eras uma estrela da manhã. E como toda extraordinária estrela, tu deixaste um extraordinário buraco negro em tua partida.”

* * *

Mas o tempo cura qualquer ferida. Haverá um dia em que tu acordarás, com o sol brilhando de certa forma que faz tu sentir-se melhor, e tudo parece mais leve, sentindo a frieza desaparecer lentamente, como um dente de leite. Gradualmente deixa ir, deixando entrar o calor que achara estar perdido para sempre.

Aí tu sentes.

A gentil batida de teu coração em seu peito, um gentil lembrete, olhos verdes e cabelos grisalhos. _Bem vindo de volta_. Combina contigo.  
  


* * *

  
O coração de Yaku pulou uma batida quando o abajur de estrelas ligara, olhos arregalando, tomando aparência das estrelas flutuando em sua frente mais uma vez, lágrimas não desejadas de repente surgindo em seus olhos.

Por um momento, ele pôde ouvir a voz de Lev, surpresa, alegre. _Está chovendo_.

Ele pôde sentir as estrelas pulsando em suas veias.


End file.
